disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
Heigh-Ho on February 1, 2011. *Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Up, Down and Touch the Ground - Winnie the Pooh *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee - Pinocchio *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Yo Ho A Pirate's Life for Me - Pirates of Caribbean *A Cowboy Needs a Horse - A Cowboy Needs a Horse *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros *Theme from Zorro - Zorro TV Series *Heigh Ho Reprise Volume trivia *Hosted by Professor Owl Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah on February 1, 2011. *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South *Mickey Mouse March - Mickey Mouse Club TV Series *Following the Leader - Peter Pan *It's a Small World - Disneyland *The Unbrithday Song - Alice in Wonderland *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella *Casey Junior - Dumbo *Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio *Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise Volume trivia *Hosted by Professor Owl You Can Fly 'on February 1, 2011.' *You Can Fly - Peter Pan *The Beautiful Briny Sea - Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book *I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio *Little Black Rain Cloud - Winnie the Pooh *The Merrily Song - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Step in Time - Mary Poppins *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo *You Can Fly Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake The Bare Necessities 'on February 1, 2011.' *The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book *You Are a Human Animal - The Mickey Mouse Club *Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio *Cinderella's Work Song - Cinderella *Old Yeller - Old Yeller *Figaro and Cleo - Figaro and Cleo *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh *I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book *Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Look Out For Mr. Stork - Dumbo *That's What Friends are For - The Jungle Book *Everyboby Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats *The Phony King of England - Robin Hood *The Ugly Bug Ball - Summer Magic *The Bare Necessities Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake Fun With Music 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *Why Should I Worry - Oliver and Company *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *All in the Golden Afternoon - Alice in Wonderland *Scales and Arpeggios - The Aristocats *Fun With Music - The Mickey Mouse Club *Good Company - Oliver and Company *Why Should I Worry Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Bashful the Dwarf ''Under the Sea 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid *The Beautiful Briny Sea - Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan *That's What Makes the World Go Round - The Sword in the Stone *Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid *At the Codfish Ball *Sailing, Sailing, and Sailor's Hornpipe *A Whale of a Tale - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Under the Sea Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Bashful the Dwarf ''Disneyland Fun 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *It's a Small World *Making Memories *Whistle While You Work *Follow the Leader *Main Street, U.S.A *The Character Parade *Step in Time *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *The Great Outdoors *Grim Grinning Ghosts *The Unbrithday Song *Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Bare Necessities *When You Wish Upon a Star Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Owl ''Very Merry Christmas Songs 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *Deck the Halls *Jingle Bells *Joy to the World *Up on the Housetop *Let it Snow *Parade of Wooden Soldiers *Sleigh Ride *Winter Wonderland *Here Comes Santa Claus *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Silent Night *We Wish You a Merry Christmas Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Owl ''I Love to Laugh' on February 1, 2011.' '' *I Love to Laugh - Mary Poppins *Everybody Has a Laughing Place - Song of the South *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day in the Life of Donald Duck *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious- Mary Poppins *Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Winnie the Pooh *Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo *Jolly Holiday - Mary Poppins *I Love to Laugh Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake ''Step in Time 'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *Step in Time - Mary Poppins *Painting the Roses Red - Alice in Wonderland *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast *A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins *Little Wodden Head - Pinocchio *Heffalumps and Woozles - Winnie the Pooh *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind - The Great Mouse Detective *Chim Chim Cher-ee - Mary Poppins *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty *Step in Time Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake A Friend Like Me'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *A Friend Like Me - Aladdin *The Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound *Somthing There - Beauty and the Beast *How Do You Do - Song of the South *Friendship in Harmony - The Little Mermaid *Let's Get Together - The Parent Trap *A Whole New World - Aladdin *A Friend Like Me Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Bashful the Dwarf The Twelve Days of Christmas 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Deck the Halls *Hip Hop Noel *Dear Santa *Here Comes Santa *Jingle Bells *He Delivers *I'd Like to Have Santa Claus for Christmas *Snow Ho Ho *Very Merry Christmas *O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas Volume triva *Hosted by Bashful the Dwarf ''Circle of Life 'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *Circle of Life - The Lion King *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid *Prince Ali - Aladdin *I Just Can't Wait to be King - The Lion King *The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland *Belle - Beauty and the Beast *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats *When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio *Circle of Life Reprise Volume triva *No host Cinderella Work Song 'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *Cinderella Work Song - Cinderella *Why Should I Worry - Oliver and Company *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King *Higitus Figitus - The Sword in the Stone *Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas *Cinderella Work Song Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake Topsy Turvy 'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story *Stand by Me - Timon and Pumbaa Music Video *Streets of Gold - Oliver and Company *Go to the Distance - Hercules *Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Family - James and the Giant Peach *Topsy Turvy Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Rutt and Tuke Brother Bear - On My Way 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *I'm On My Way - Brother Bear *Try Agian - 101 Dalmatians 2 *Following the Leader - Peter Pan *Dwarfs' Yodel Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Great Spirits - Brother Bear *I'm Still Here - Treasure Planet *Digga Tunnah - The Lion King 11/2 *On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie *Aloha, E Komo Mai - Stich The Movie *Welcome - Brother Bear *I'm On My Way Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Rutt and Tuke ''Nothing is Gonna Stop Us Now 'on February 1, 2011.' '' *Nothing is Gonna Stop Us Now - Cats Don't Dance *Heigh Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound *The Phony King of England - Robin Hood *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind - The Great Mouse Detective *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats *Nothing is Gonna Stop Us Now Reprise Volume triva *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake ''Honor to Us All 'on February 1, 2011.'' '' *Honor to Us All - Mulan *Zero to Hero - Hercules * A Dream is Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella *We Are One - The Lion King 2 *A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Open the Open Road - A Goofy Movie *Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves *I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan *Honor to Us All Reprise Volume triva *No host